(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoresist composition for a color filter and a method for forming a color filter.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Among the various techniques for forming a color filter, there is a method for coating a photoresist for a color filter on a substrate and curing the photoresist.
The photoresist typically contains at least a binder resin and a polyfunctional monomer. The photoresist is first photocured, then thermally cured at a high temperature of 230° C. or more. Since coloring agents including dyes have poorer heat resistance than pigments, however, and since the shape of the substrate used in a recently developed flexible display is deformed by heat, there are problems in thermal curing at high temperature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.